fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: Friendship Forgotten in Equestria
Starlight Glimmer trotted through the School of Friendship, smiling as she saw all of the students running around. She began to sing a song, "Back in the day, I used to rule a town, Acting tough, but all alone, I needed a friend to lend me a helping hoof, I couldn't do it on my own." She then met up with her friends, the Mane 6, who sang together with her, "We've come so far together,Got memories to treasure, I look at you, stories come back to life!, And if I need reminding I know where I can find you! In these pages, you'll last forever!! Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah Ah, ah-ah Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhhh!" Starlight then sang, "Remember when I, stole cutie marks, and traveled through time, You didn't leave me out in the rain! We still had songs to sing, and friendship lesson learning, Special in every way You gave me a new name!" They all sang again, "We've come so far together Got memories to treasure, I look at you, stories come back to life, And if I need reminding, I know where I can find you, In these pages, you'll last forever, Forever, forever!! In these pages you'll last forever!!" Starlight then bumped into a Pony with green hair and a plant cutie mark, upon walking into a classroom. She also wore a striped sweater. "Excuse me." The Green Maned mare said. "Oh, I'm sorry! My fault! Totally my fault! I totally didn't see you come in!" Starlight apologized. "I've been here for a while." The mare said. "Totally didn't realize!" Starlight said. "I've been trying to get your attention for, like, half the song." The mare said. Starlight blushed of embarrassment, "So totally sorry about that!" She sighed, "It's fine...." "Ain't she a quiet one?" Applejack said. "Yeah. and we know some pretty shy ponies. Am I right?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We do? Who?" Fluttershy asked. "Is it me?" Asked Ocellus. "Nevermind...." Rainbow Dash said. "Anyway..... I'm Starlight Glimmer. I'm the school guidance counselor and also a teacher. Are you a new student here? We could always use extra students to teach all about the wonders of the Magic of Friendship!" Starlight said. "I'm Wallflower Blush." Wallflower said. "Nice to meet you!" Starlight said. "I've been a student all year." Wallflower said. "Oh! Umm.... My.... bad?" Starlight said, giving a nervous laugh. "We met at the beginning of the school year." Wallflower said. "Of course, I knew that! I was.... saying it was nice to meet you then! You didn't let me finish." Starlight said, giving a nervous squee. "Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives." Wallflower said. Her friends all cheered. Starlight looked at the school yearbook, "Are these the reasons for best faculty of the month? Let's see... Most Likely to Succeed", "Best Smile", "Class Clown." Starlight Gasped, "Ooh! We won "Best Friends"!" "I always knew I liked you all, but now it's official! In yearbook form! The people have spoken!" Pinkie said. "I know! Why don't we have a beach day to celebrate our friendship? you're invited too Starlight!" Rarity said. "Beach day! I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes." Pinkie said, then whispered to Starlight, "The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen! It's SPF fun-hundred!" "Alright Pinkie, you can make your cupcakes with.... edible sunscreen. But yeah! That totally sounds fun! I'm in!" Starlight said. "The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the yearbook editor immediately!" Trixie said. "That would be me, Trixie. I was chosen to edit the yearbook this year." Starlight said. "Starliiight!! Why didn't you put ME in the yearbook as Greatest and most powerfullest teacher?" Trixie whined. "Trixie, that's not how it works. You weren't put in because you're not part of the faculty or students." Starlight explained. "Neither was "Pony with the darkest past" but that didn't stop you from winning it at the beginning of the school year!" Trixie said, showing a photograph of Starlight with her old mane, with her group of ponies with equal signs on their flanks. Starlight groaned, "Ugh.... Trixie, what did I say about bringing up my past? I've changed! And besides, that was different. I DID have a pretty dark past." "She was soooooooo evil!" Pinkie said. Princess Twilight levitated the yearbook, "Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way." She tossed the book aside. "Thanks Twilight. I'm sorry Trixie, but, as your friend, I can't let you be the Greatest and Powerfullest Teacher in the year book. You're still my best friend, but maybe I can talk to Twilight about getting you a teacher spot here." Starlight said. "We may be friends Starlight Glimmer, but I WILL have that spot in the yearbook!! Mark my words!! Magician's exit!!" She the cast a spell and teleported out of the room. "I'll just finish up..." Wallflower Blush said, as the Mane 6 and Starlight left. "Oh! Almost forgot the lights!" Starlight said, trotting back in as she used her magic to turn the lights off. "In the dark." Wallflower finished. Starlight smiled at Twilight before going to bed, "Ya know Twilight, I can't thank you enough for giving me a second chance way back. If you never did, who knows where I'd be now." "You're welcome Starlight. Everypony deserves a second chance, and I'm just glad that you've fully embraced Friendship." Twilight said with a smile. "Thanks Twilight." Starlight hugged her, "Well, goodnight." "Goodnight Starlight." Twilight said, then Starlight headed to bed. Several strips of energy came into the Friendship Castle as the Mane 6 slept, and the night went by normally. The next day, at the beach.... Starlight arrived with a towel over her neck, and she smiled upon seeing her friends already there. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were bouncing the Volleyball back and forth, having a fun time. Starlight trotted forward, and she waved, "Hey guys!" They all looked at her strangely, they looked a bit angry. "Uh oh. What did I do?" Starlight asked jokingly. "Sooo..... Do you wanna play volleyboll? How's the water?" Starlight asked. "Starlight Glimmer? Askin' to be in our play with us? Heh. Now I've heard it all." Applejack said. "Ummm..... Am I missing the joke here?" Starlight asked, confused. "The only joke is whatever this is you're playing on us, acting all nice like you're our friend." Rarity said. "And it's not funny!" Fluttershy said. "Because you aren't nice!" Rainbow Dash said. "And we ain't friends." Applejack said. "Wait.... what?! What do you mean we're not friends?!" Starlight Glimmer asked worriedly. "You got applesauce in your ears? I said, we ain't fr— Whoa!" Applejack said, but was cut off by Starlight using a mind reading spell, on her, she saw their song playing, "Because your friends are always there for you! You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true!" But there was one problem: Starlight was missing! Starlight gasped in horror, "It's like I've been erased somehow!" Starlight began to panic, "This HAS to be a Nightmare. Wake up Starlight! Wake up!" Pinkie then bopped Starlight on the head. "Ow!" Starlight said. "Nope. You're awake." She bopped herself on the head too, "Me, too!" She giggled. "What about you?" Starlight asked, then read Rainbow Dash's thoughts, and saw the Changeling Hive with Starlight saving them, but she was erased. "No! Rainbow Dash! I saved you and the others from the hive! I got the changelings to accept love and transform!" "What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I can see your memories, and I'm not in them!" Starlight said. "And exactly how is it you can see our memories, if you don't mind me askin'?" Applejack asked. "With a mind reading spell I made up!" Starlight said. "All I remember is you stealing our cutie marks back in that horrid village, and those ponies had to save them for us." Rarity said. "And those smiles were not normal smiles!" Pinkie said. "Why is she still talking to us?" Fluttershy asked. "Pinkie Pie, don't you remember when I gave you advice about Maud's boyfriend? Or how you were the reason I became friends with your sister Maud?" Starlight asked. "Ha! The closest pony I'd ever ask for advice is Rainbow Dash, or maybe Fluttershy! Maybe Rarity!" Pinkie said. "What you did to us and our cutie marks wasn't very nice Starlight...." Fluttershy said. "That was a long time ago. Twilight, you remember me, right? We've been through so much together. I was your student!" Starlight said. "All I really remember is that you went back in time and nearly destroyed Equestria and tried to stop Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom." Twilight said. "Doesn't anyone remember that I've changed?!" Starlight asked in frustration. "Maybe not anyone. I'll be right back!" Starlight said, running off towards the train station to the Crystal Empire. "Don't hurry back, darling!" Rarity said. At the Crystal Empire..... Starlight knocked on Sunburst's door. "Sunburst! Open up!" Sunburst answered, "Starlight? What are you doing here so sudden?" Starlight took a deep breath, "Sunburst.... I know this is gonna sound crazy, but... are we friends? Am I... nice?" Sunburst gave a confused look. "Are you kidding? Of course we're friends! Are you okay? What's going on?" "Well.... it's a long story. If you let me come in, I'll explain everything." Starlight said. Meanwhile, inside..... "This is bad, Starlight. It's way beyond anything I've ever heard of. Although... "What?" Starlight asked. "It DOES sound familiar..... It sounds a lot like the work of the Memory Stone." Sunburst said. "The memory stone?" Starlight asked curiously. "You're familiar with The Seven Trials of Clover the Clever, correct?" Sunburst asked. "Obviously. Why?" Starlight asked. "Well, that's where I found the Memory Stone." He levitated the book out and went to the page, "It says here that It belonged to an evil sorceress who was practically invincible. With the Memory Stone, she could erase any memory from anypony. Even fragments of memories." "Fragments of memories? Like, memories of me being nice?" Starlight asked. "Exactly. Clover the Clever knew the sorceress had to be stopped and the Stone destroyed, so he chased her across land and sea. But every time he got close, the sorceress would erase his memory and escape. But he kept finding her." Sunburst said. "How?" Starlight asked. "These scraps of parchment. He secretly wrote everything down so he'd know what had happened and where to go next. Like a trail of bread crumbs." Sunburst explained. "That's genius!!" Starlight said. "Indeed.The last page is missing. Clover must've hid it to keep anypony else from finding the Memory Stone. Starlight, what if somepony in Ponyville somehow got ahold of the memory stone?" Sunburst said. "And that somepony is using it to make everypony hate me again?" Starlight asked. "But who?" They asked in unison. Meanwhile, back at the beach..... "We’ve been out here a while. Time to reapply!" Pinkie said, reapplying sunblock. "I've been thinking... Should we be worried about Starlight Glimmer?" Princess Twilight asked. "Yeah! Worried she comes back! I think it's a shame the way she's treating you, pretending to be your friend. She's obviously up to something. Starlight thinks Everypony should be equal. This is just a ploy for her to steal your cutie marks again!" Trixie said. "Water, please!" She said to Snips and Snails, who brought her water. "You know, seeing as how the yearbook president seems to be having a little identity crisis, I believe that means the vice president takes over. And, why..." She gasped, "That's you, Rarity!" " If this is your way of asking to be made "The Greatest and Most Powerful", the answer is no. You're still not a teacher. And didn't we have this conversation yesterday? I can't quite remember." Rarity said. "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. Memory is such a fickle thing. You never know when you'll forget something important. Like how Great and Powerful I am, which is why I need to be in the yearbook!" Trixie said, smirking. Rarity groaned, "I'll think about it." "That's all I ask." Trixie said. Back at the Crystal Empire.... "I should be getting back to Ponyville. Maybe I can convince my friends I'm telling the truth, now that I know what we're looking for." Starlight explained. "The Memory Stone. I'll stay here and search the through the Crystal Empire Library top to bottom until I find a way to get your friends' memories back." Sunburst said. "If that's even possible." Starlight said. "Oh, with my knowledge, it's very possible! You need not worry Starlight! I got this!" Sunburst said. "Thank you." Starlight said, hugging Sunburst. "Don't mention it! You'd better get to finding who's got The Memory Stone." Sunburst said. "Right!" Starlight said, then ran outside, towards the train station back to Ponyville. Back at the beach.... "It's been a grueling afternoon, but here we are: the final match! Next point wins! A hush falls over the crowd of ten thousand fans." Rainbow Dash said. "Go, sports!" Princess Twilight said. "I'm not holding back this time!" Rainbow Dash said. "That's what I'm afraid of." Fluttershy said, squealing in fear. "Bring it on, Rainbow Dash! You and Rarity just bought your team a one-way ticket on the express train to You're Going Down!" Pinkie said. "Ooh. Nice game face, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said. "Thanks! I've been practicing all day. Isn't that right, volleyball?! You're in my house now!" Pinkie said. Starlight then galloped forward, "Great news, guys! I figured it out. Someone's erased your memory with magic! You don't remember, but we're still friends!" She levitated up a picture of the memory stone, "This is the Memory Stone. Do you recognize it?" "Riiight.... Guess not. But look! See? This is proof! We are friends!" Starlight levitated up pictures of them together at the School of Friendship, as well as around the castle. "Oh, please. This is the same pony who stole your cutie marks and forced you to live in her village without them." Trixie said. Pinkie saw a picture of her making a funny face, "Yeah, wait a minute! Is this supposed to be me making such a ridiculous face? Ha! I'd never fake a face like that! Preposterous! Fake, I say!" She then made that exact face. "My work here is done. Trixie out! And don't forget, Rarity! You promised to put me in the yearbook!" Trixie teleported away. "Wait! You did what?!" Starlight asked in shock. Starlight tripped and fell, and her horn poked a hole in the volleyball. Starlight gasped, "It was an accident! I can help fix it!" "I think you've helped enough." Princess Twilight said, glaring at her. Later, in the school of Friendship.... One colt saw Starlight. He had just gotten his cutie mark. "J-Just take my cutie mark!! It's yours!!" "I don't want your cutie mark! I'm not evil! Got it?! I'm not evil!" Starlight yelled, causing the colt to run away. Starlight trotted forward and saw her best friend Trixie. "So.... Trixie. Here we are." "Here we do are." Trixie said. Starlight charged up her horn at Trixie. Trixie did the same. "You really want to do this here in the hallway in front of everyone?" Trixie asked. "Up to you." Starlight said. "Behold! The School of Friendship’s Greatest and Powerfullest Teacher! If a seven-scale mockup doesn't convince you, I don't know what will." Trixie said. "Where's the Memory Stone? You turned my friends against me just because I wouldn't put you in the yearbook as the Greatest and Powerfullest Teacher?! "Powerfullest" isn't even a word!" Starlight said in frustration. "What are you talking about?" Trixie asked. "It's not a word!!" Starlight said. "No. What Memory Stone?" Trixie asked. "The one you used to erase everyone's memory, you manipulative... blowhard!" Starlight said angrily. "A stone that could make everyone forget all the bad tricks I've done...? Which is no tricks. Your puny rock pales in comparison to the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie said, smirking. "I can't believe it. You really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Starlight asked. "I... don't. Sorry." Trixie said. Starlight sunk to the ground, her face buried in her forelegs. "Did somepony really erase everypony's memories of you?" Trixie asked. "Mm-hmm." Starlight said, nodding. "And even though we all know you're the Most Evil Pony who rules a town and forces Everypony to be equal, you're saying you're not evil anymore?" Trixie asked. Starlight sighed, "It's complicated..." "So you have this idea of who you're supposed to be, but no one at this school or even Ponyville sees you that way. Is that it? Trust me. I get it." Trixie asked. "Ha. I can't believe the only pony who believes me is the one I called a manipulative blowhard. Sorry." Starlight said. "I took it as a compliment. Let me help you find the Stone." Trixie said. "What's in it for you..?" Starlight asked suspiciously. Trixie smirked. "No way. Absolutely not!" Starlight said. "Well, if you'd rather go on being the Most Evil Pony, that's fine by me." Trixie said. Back at the Crystal Empire.... "Ohh, that missing page must be here somewhere....." Sunburst said, rummaging through books, reading through them. He gasped, "This is it! The last piece was in a secret compartment! Clover the Clever buried the Stone! This rock formation must be somewhere in Ponyville. But it doesn't say how to get your memories back." He gasped, and continued reading, "Perhaps if I had destroyed the Stone right away, some of my memories could have returned. But when the sun sets by the third day after a memory has been taken, it is erased forever." He gasped again, "I gotta warn Starlight!" He then began writing a letter to Starlight, and sent it through the mail, and had it delivered to the school of friendship. Meanwhile, back at the school of friendship.... In the cafeteria..... "A cafeteria full of suspects, two detectives, and only one Memory Stone. Seems impossible, but so does pulling a rabbit out of a hat, and I do that all the time. Let's talk motive. Who here hates you enough to erase everyone's good memories of you?" Trixie asked. "Judging by how many people heard about what I did.... everyone." Starlight said, groaning. "Known enemies: all." Trixie said, writing with her magic. After a while of looking..... Starlight and Trixie went into the same classroom they were in before their memories were erased. It was empty. "Sure, it seems like we've only come up with dead ends. But I mean, it could be worse?" Trixie asked. Starlight saw her friends outside, just having fun together. "It's worse." Starlight said, groaning. "Good as new! Teacher Best Friends yearbook group picture, take two, #36A, attempt eight!" She was using Photo finish's camera to take the photo. Twilight looked to Starlight throught the window, frowning. They then took the photo, and they all said in unison, "Best friends!" Trixie came up to Starlight, "Oh, stop looking at that. You're just going to wind yourself up. You can't think if you're wound up. Oh, think, Trixie!" "I wanted to come in here and see who we're missing." Starlight sighed, "But we've talked to everyone, A to Z." "Wait. "Not pictured: Wallflower Blush". Who's Wallflower?" Trixie asked. "I'm right here, you know." Wallflower said. She was a Green Earth Pony with a green mane. "Uh, who are you?" Trixie asked. "Wallfower. I've volunteered at almost all your shows." Wallflower said. "Ahh! I remember my last show. Not you specifically, but what a show it was. The Great and Powerful Trrrrixie debuted her disappearing frog trick. You know, a lot of people don't realize how much work goes into raising tadpoles. You really have to coddle them..." Trixie said. Derpy then delivered an envelope, "Message for Starlight Glimmer!" "For me?" Starlight said, then levitated the envelope, and opened it, and it was from Sunburst. "It's from Sunburst!" She read it, "Starlight, I think the Memory Stone was buried under this rock formation." It had a drawing. "And if you don't destroy the Memory Stone by the time the sun sets today, all those memories will be erased forever." "How am I supposed to find a rock formation that looks... like... that rock formation?! That'll work." Starlight said, as she saw a photograph that was of some sort of garden in the back of the school. "Hey, uhhh, Wallflower? Can I just ask a totally silly question? Where did you take that pretty photograph?" Starlight asked. "Oh. That's my garden. Well, the school's garden, technically. I'm the president of the Gardening Club. I founded it, too. I'm also the only member. And the only one who's ever been to the garden. Or seen it. Or even asked about it." Wallflower explained. "You're not really into other ponies, huh?" Trixie asked. "I was maybe going to add this picture somewhere in the yearbook. What do you think?" Wallflower asked. "Sorry. Starlight wouldn't let anypony put things in the yearbook, because it would make them feel like they're special, and she wants everypony to be equal!" Trixie said. "Nono! I think you should totally do that, Wallflower! Don't let us keep you from working on it!" Starlight said, giving a nervous laugh. "What?! The Great and Powerful Trixie is... annoyed and insulted!" Trixie huffed. Starlight's horn glowed. "What are you...?" Wallflower began. Starlight then used a mind reading spell slash memory seeing spell on her. "She was soooooooo evil!" Pinkie said. Princess Twilight levitated the yearbook, "Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way." She tossed the book aside. Wallflower grabbed the book in her magic. "Why should you notice me? After all, you're Starlight Glimmer. Everypony loves you now. Everypony comes to YOU for guidance." She sighed, "Why can't they see you haven't changed?" She then could be seen using the memory stone to erase everpony's memories of Starlight. "You erased everyone's memories?!" Starlight asked angrily. "Uh... Yes!" Wallflower said. "Wait. Who are you again?" Trixie asked. Wallflower trotted over to the wall, and then turned around, as she began to sing, "You don't see me fitting in, I'm sitting here alone, Right beside my shadow, Always on my own, If I could share my wildest dreams, Maybe they would see, I'm more than just a wallflower, There's so much more to me!! I'm invisible, invisible!! A droplet in the mist! Invisible, invisible!! It's like I don't exist! Right beneath my picture, This is what you'll read, A laundry list of nothings, Not likely to succeed, A yearbook with blank pages, That no one wants to sign, A memory forgotten, Until the end of time!" Starlight had snuck over to her bag to get the memory stone out, and had levitated it out. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Wallflower asked. They fought over the Memory stone, before Wallflower yanked it back. "What in Celestia's name did I even do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you!" Starlight yelled. "Exactly! You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still... the Most Evil Pony!" Wallflower said. Starlight charged up her horn, "You're about to see how evil I can get!!" "Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Let's not antagonize the pony with the all-powerful mystery rock!" Trixie said. "I don't like confrontation. Let's just... forget this ever happened!" Wallflower said, holding up the stone. "Wait!! Don't erase—!" Starlight began, before getting her memories erased, as she made her escape. "Huh? What was I saying? I'm sure it was something brilliant. Also.." She gasped, "How is it already three o'clock?" She tried opening the door handle with her magic, "Why won't this door open? And what are we even doing in here?" Trixie asked. "I... don't remember." Starlight said. Starlight pounded on the door. "Is anybody out there? Somepony open the door! If we don't get outta here and figure out who has the Stone, in a few hours, it'll be too late to restore everyone's memories. I'll lose my friends forever." "How are we supposed to catch someone who can erase our memory every time we get close to catching them?" Trixie asked. "By being clever!" Starlight said. "Wha?" Trixie asked. "I wrote myself a note. "Check the video." Yes! The camera has been recording this whole time!" Starlight said. "Photo Finish's camera? What are you talking about? Can that even record video?" Trixie asked. "It's a new feature. I don't remember doing it, but I must have realized our memories would get erased, so I pressed record!" Starlight said. Starlight then pressed play on the video, and they heard Wallflower speak, "That's my garden." "Who's that?" Trixie asked. "Wallflower Blush." Starlight replied. "Name's not ringing a bell." Trixie said. They played the song, "You don't see me fitting in..." Trixie fast forwarded it, " Long song, huh?" They heard on the video, "What in Celestia's name did I even do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you!" "Exactly! You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still... the Most Evil Pony!" "You're about to see how evil I can get!!" "She's kinda right about you." Trixie said. "Yeah, thanks." Starlight said sarcastically. "Actually, the Wise and Moralizing Trixie was making a point. You said you didn't do anything." Trixie said. "I didn't! I wasn't mean to her at all!" Starlight said in defense. "But maybe it's not good enough to not be mean to someone. Maybe you have to be nice." Trixie said. Starlight sighed, "Perhaps you're right. Not that it matters. I'm still trapped in here. Wait a sec.... I can just teleport us out!" Starlight said. "Then do that!" Trixie said. Starlight then charged up her horn, and she got both Trixie and herself out. "I'll stay here. Go on and go find Wallflower Blush!" Trixie said. "I owe you one, Trixie! I will never forget this!" Starlight said. "Never say never!" Trixie said, as Starlight galloped out of the school, where her friends were. Starlight called out, "Wallflower? Wallflower, stop!" She caught up to Wallflower. "You remember my name?" Wallflower asked. "I remember everything! The Memory Stone, how I acted, all of it!" Starlight said. "What?! How?! I erased the whole afternoon!" Wallflower said. "Listen. I used to be just like you. Sure, I ruled a town full of Ponies, but I was lonely. I lost my friend Sunburst, and I felt lonely without my friend." Starlight explained. The Mane 6 were watching closely. "You're nothing like me, and I'm not lonely, because I have... plants! That sounded less lonely in my head." Wallflower said. "I'm sorry, Wallflower." Starlight said. "No, you're not. You're just trying to look good in front of your friends! And it's working! Gah! How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters?! I hate you!" Wallflower said angrily to Starlight. Starlight gasped. "I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends' good memories of you. But obviously that didn't work. But what if I erased all their memories of being teachers?!" Wallflower said. "You can't! You'd be stealing their memories of each other!" Starlight said in panic. "They'll think of each other the way you think of me! Which is not at all!" Wallflower said, holding the memory stone up to the Mane 6. Starlight teleported in front of them, screaming, "Nooo!" "I've ruined their friendship once before. I'd rather give up my own memories than let it happen again! Fluttershy! No! Applejack! Rarity! Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Twilight! Don't forget me!" Starlight said, as all of her memories of them were stripped. Princess Twilight gasped in horror. Starlight looked around. "This isn't Sire's Hollow. Where am I? Dad? Sunburst? Somepony, help me!" She saw the Mane 6, "Who are you?" "We're your friends." Princess Twilight said. "We may not remember you..." Applejack began. "But after seeing what you did..." Pinkie continued. "the sacrifice you made for us..." Rarity continued. "we'd be proud to call you..." Fluttershy continued, which was followed by all of them saying, "Our friend!" They all transformed into their Rainbow Power forms, including Starlight. "Wallflower! You have magic you do not understand! But it is nothing compared to the Magic of—!" Twilight said, but was cut off by Pinkie saying, "Yeah, yeah, we get it. Light her up, ladies!" They then fired a Giant Rainbow Blast at Wallflower, destroying the memory stone once and for all, which also brought everyone's memories back. Soon, Starlight's memories came back. "Twilight... Sparkle?" Starlight asked. "Starlight Glimmer!" Princess Twilight said, her memories now back. All the Mane 6 cheered, hugging Starlight. "We're so sorry." Princess Twilight said. "I'm just so relieved to have you all back." Starlight said, smiling. "I'm so ashamed. When I first found the Memory Stone, I only erased little things – awkward hellos, saying the wrong thing, literally any public speaking..." Wallflower said. "I've had plenty of awkward moments I wish I could erase, too. Even as a Princess, I've made tons of mistakes." Princess Twilight said. "But it's no excuse. I was so used to erasing memories that I got completely carried away. I'm sorry for everything." Wallflower said. Starlight trotted up to Wallflower, smiling. "It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I may have stopped being evil, but a Great and Powerful best friend helped me realize I still wasn't very nice to you. Everyone matters, Wallflower. No matter how insignificant or invisible they feel." Starlight write a letter to Sunburst, "Dear Sunburst, you can add a new ending to the archives. The Memory Stone is no more. Thank you for your help. Give my best to Shining Armor and Cadance as well." Trixie levitated the yearbook to Starlight's face, "I demand to speak to the yearbook president! How did this get in here?" She showed a page of "The Greatest and Most Powerful Teacher and Best Friend" "A yearbook president never reveals her secrets!" Starlight said, chuckling. "Well, not exactly how it used to be." Starlight finished off her letter. "I've got a yearbook delivery for Best Gardener!" Starlight said, delivering the School of Friendship Yearbook to Wallflower, who blushed and smiled, taking the book in her hoof. The End..... Category:Specials